1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tray for transporting internal combustion engine pistons. The tray is reusable. The tray includes first and second concentric pockets for receiving pistons having different diameters.
2. Prior Art
In modern manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble completed units at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly location from other locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location and shipped to the assembly locations in containers. Internal combustion engine pistons have commonly been transported in relatively large containers wherein the pistons are stacked in layers and separated by means of corrugated cardboard dividers, commonly with the further use of corrugated sheets between the layers. The use of corrugated cardboard has provided protection against damage to the pistons, portions of which are highly finished. However, this practice has not resulted in efficient space utilization and has resulted in a disposal problem, it being necessary to dispose of the corrugated cardboard material as the containers have been emptied of pistons.
In accordance with the present invention a reusable tray for transporting internal combustion engine pistons is provided. The tray is fabricated of a plastic material which is of relatively high strength but has a relatively soft and smooth surface and is flexible. Suitable plastic is, for example, a high impact styrene. The construction of the tray is adapted to prevent scratching, gouging or like damage to pistons during storage and transport. Pistons are fabricated as machined items and it is desired not to damage the machined surfaces. In particular, it is highly desirable not to damage the highly finished surfaces of the piston which are the bearing surfaces for mounting the connecting rod wrist pin. The tray of the present invention provides separation of the pistons and also provides a smooth surface for contact with the pistons which will not abrade or otherwise damage the piston surfaces. The tray is reusable and thus does not involve a disposal problem at assembly points. The reusable nature of the trays results in ultimate lower costs. The construction of the trays makes maximum utilization of space.